VESTIDO AZUL
by Genddrene Mjesec
Summary: Un mini song fic... basado en esta hermosa cancion... Ella era la mujer mas hermosa de ese lugar... El un maldito forastero que rompio su corazon... Pero el ya nunca lo sabrá...


_**VESTIDO AZUL**_

_**Tema: Vestido Azul.**_

_**Interprete: La Oreja de VanGogh.**_

…_**Solo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolo con el beso amargo de aquel licor hubiera bastado mi amor…**_

Ella era simplemente hermosa, hermosa como solo una deidad podía serlo. Sus cabellos rubios, largos que se ondeaban al viento, enmarcaban un hermoso rostro que era adornado por un par de ojos del mismo color que el azul del cielo, con una nariz respingada cuya curva era delicada y unos labios rojos, tan rojos que podían decirse que eran del mismo color que la sangre. Un cuerpo siempre envidiado por cual mujer, con una piel tan blanca y brillante como el mismo mármol

El. El era la personificación del hombre perfecto, un Adonis de carne y hueso. Alto, con los cabellos negros como una noche oscura, unos ojos como el mar en noches de tormenta y unos labios carnosos que eran la tentación de cualquier mujer. Y un cuerpo que solo conseguía arrancar suspiros a cualquiera que se encontrase en su camino.

Ambos se habían conocido a las orillas del mar de las Ilusiones, donde el había quedado hipnotizado por su belleza, deseaba a esa mujer que caminaba contoneando las caderas con un hermoso vestido azul, un azul que resaltaba la blancura de su piel, que competía con la misma palidez de la luna.

…_**Solo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear: sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar…**_

Pero solo quería ese cuerpo, nada más. Se acerco a ella y ella quedo encandilada por ese hombre que se acerco a enamorarla. Ella se dejo galantear y conquistar. Comenzó con los detalles sutiles, los coqueteos, los halagos, los regalos.

Ella lentamente fue cayendo victima de ese enredo, de ese hombre que solo quería poseerla a cualquier precio. Ella creyó que el estaba enamorado de ella, que el seria el hombre al que juraría amor eterno y al cual daría el preciado obsequio de su virginidad.

…_**Con el vestido azul que un día conociste me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte, te di mi corazón, y tú lo regalaste, te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste…**_

Pero una noche, ambos juntos nuevamente a orillas de ese mar que comenzó a crear sueños y espejismos en la pobre muchacha, el alcohol hizo compañía a esta maldita pareja. Comenzó simplemente con un beso con sabor a licor y a pecado, con las manos frías por las brisas del mar. Ella se quería resistir, pero su amor, sus sueños hicieron el efecto que el muy desgraciado buscaba en ella: la entrega total a sus caricias.

Con palabras falsas de amor, inmorales promesas de fidelidad y crueles intentos de caricias amorosas, ella se dejo por fin atrapar. Allí a orillas de ese mar que los había visto conocerse, allí consumirían ese falso amor que ella creía que existía. Ese amor que la llevaría directamente a las puertas de la muerte. Esa muerte que ya estaba anunciada para ella.

…_**He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino, hoy tu amor corta como el cristal…**_

El la hizo suya una y otra vez hasta que sus instintos animales fueron satisfechos. El solo sonreía, borracho y feliz de haber robado la virginidad de la diosa de aquella tierra. Contemplaba ese cuerpo que ahora solo le pertenecía a el y del cual el creía que se aprovecharía cada vez que el calor entre su entrepierna solicitara el cuerpo puro y exquisito de aquella beldad de cabellos rubios.

La mañana llego con su indescriptible brillo. Ella solo abrió los ojos, buscando a aquel dios que se hizo hombre y había estado con ella la noche anterior. No lo encontró por ningún lado. Se levanto cubierta de musgos, de agua salada, de vergüenza. La habían desflorado, pero con su consentimiento.

…_**En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar, donde los recuerdos te hacen llorar, vienen muy despacio y se van…**_

Se sentía morir. Lo busco por todo el pueblo, para encontrarlo feliz y exuberante al lado de otra mujer. Una mujer con los cabellos oscuros como los de el, pero con unos ojos violetas que reflejaban la dicha de tener a su amado a su lado. Ella con lágrimas en los ojos abandono el intento de querer acercarse.

Fue de nuevo a orilla del mar, a esperar que el hiciese su aparición. Pero no lo hizo. Espero horas y horas, la noche ya caía. Se acurruco sobre la arena mientras el cielo regalaba una noche tristemente estrellada y el viento acariciaba su aterciopelada piel con sus gélidas brisas.

…_**Solo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar…**_

Ella siguió esperando días y días. Hasta que el se apareció. Ella se sintió renacer. Quería creer en sus falsas palabras, en sus insípidas demostraciones de amor, en que su entrega había valido la pena. El la tomo de los brazos y la miro buscando nuevamente sus labios. Ella solo se negó.

Quería saber quien era aquella mujer que lo acompañaba hacia algunos días. El solo la miro confundido, negó que hubiera estado con otra mujer que no fuese ella. Ella no se lo creyó. Entonces el se vio obligado a contarle la maldita verdad que ella ya sabia, solo que su corazón se negaba a creer.

…_**Con el vestido azul que un día conociste me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte, te di mi corazón, y tú lo regalaste, te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste…**_

Con las palabras mas frías del mundo, el le dijo lo tonta que había sido, que creyó en sus insulsas palabras, que había una ilusa al creer que el se quedaría a su lado para siempre. Le dijo que había sido tan solo una buena diversión, un buen trofeo de guerra, ya que el había apostado a que se acostaba con la diosa de cabellos rubios.

Entonces la empujo y ella cayó al suelo. Cayó allí, derrotada, dolida, humillada. Sus sueños habían caído, sus castillos en el aire se habían desmoronado. Ya de nada serviría para ella el intentar negarse a si misma, una realidad que ella sabia que existía.

Se encerró en si misma. No hablaba con nadie, el amor la estaba consumiendo. Solo lloraba por lo tonta que había sido, como fue tan estúpida en caer en las manos de un imbécil como el. Pero ella creía que un día volvería. Quería confiar en eso. Pero el tiempo pasó. Pasaron las semanas, los meses.

Las lágrimas nunca abandonaron sus profundos ojos. Su hermosa piel había perdido el brillo de aquellos días, sus labios estaban partidos, craqueados, no quedaba nada de aquellos sensuales labios que alguna vez fueron el imán de tantas miradas y declaraciones de amor.

…_**He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino, hoy tu amor corta como el cristal…**_

Pero una noche, decidió terminar con su sufrimiento. Tomo una botella de vino, una copa. Se miro detenidamente al espejo. No vio ningún rastro de la beldad que antes era. Entonces decidió darse un baño que la haría recuperar en parte su dignidad perdida. Se arreglo. Ordeno sus cabellos, se miro al espejo y reconoció como la antigua mujer lentamente estaba asomando.

Se aplico un poco de brillo en los labios, lo que al instante hizo que ella recordase al infeliz de hace unos meses. Miro sus ojos hundidos, con las visible ojeras que los hacia mas profundos. Se acerco lentamente al guardarropa y tomo el vestido con el cual, el la había conocido. Ese vestido azul que un día fue su perdición, el culpable de que ella hubiera caído en las garras de ese hombre.

Se lo puso y se giro nuevamente hacia el espejo. Se veía igual que aquel día. Hermosa, radiante, pero solo que ahora veía en sus ojos una tristeza profunda y un corazón herido. Camino lentamente hacia el mar de la Ilusión con la botella y la copa en mano.

Dejo que el mar cantase sus penas para ella, mientras compartía las suyas. El viento agitaba sus hermosos cabellos y ondeaba con gentileza su vestido. Parecía una mujer de otro mundo, una mujer que había bajado a la tierra para ser como una diosa que caminaba sobre las aguas.

Increíblemente el se encontraba allí. La miro, asombrado. Estaba hermosa. Simplemente hermosa. Pero estaba con su ahora esposa, la misma muchacha que ella había visto aquel trágico día en que descubrió la verdad.

Ella solo los miro con un aire de indiferencia que solo la hacia mas hermosa, mas altiva, mas inalcanzable. Ella siguió caminando hasta que cayó la noche. Quien la miraba veía como su pálida piel brillaba contrastando al oscuro cielo que caía sobre el mar.

Mientras ella caminaba, comenzó a tomar el vino que había traído. Cuando el vino atonto sus sentidos, con un gesto de furia, rompió la fina copa de cristal hasta convertirla en curuvicas. Tomo uno de sus pedazos, miro al cielo y pidió perdón a Dios, a la vida y a sus padres, por lo ilusa e inocente que había sido.

Lentamente acerco el trozo de cristal a una de sus delicadas muñecas. La hundió hasta que la sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones. Continúo con su otra muñeca, hasta que de ambas muñecas solo corrían ríos y ríos de sangre.

Como en un acto de redención, comenzó a acercarse, con la gracia de una princesa, hacia el mar que hacia alusión a lo que había sido su vida los últimos meses… una ILUSION.

Al día siguiente, una preciosa mujer, con sus cabellos dorados compitiendo con los rayos del sol y un hermoso vestido azul que adornaba su preciosa piel, yacía flotando sobre las aguas, como si el mar estuviera dando cobijo a su desgraciada alma y tratando de dar su consuelo a su ya desagarrado corazón.

…_**Buena suerte en tu camino, yo ya tengo mi destino, con mi sangre escribo este final…**_

_**ESTE FIC TIENE A LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS COMO DESTINATARIAS:**_

_**SAILOR ALISSA**_

_**SEREYA301**_

_**SWEETWHISPERINTHESHADOWS**_

_**PELUCHES0901**_

_**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**_

_**POLVO DE ESTRELLAS**_

_**ROMYNAZ.**_

_**MARIA DE KOU**_

_**CHRISTY DE CHIBA**_

_**KITTYBADILLO**_

_**SANDYKOU8723**_

_**CHINALOP32**_

_**BARBARA**_

_**BANSHEEYRIS**_

_**DIANA 200**_

_**SEBASUSSJ2**_

_**CRIMSONMIZZLE**_

_**NO ESTOY MUERTA CHICAS. SOLO QUE MI INSPIRACION NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO PORQUE LOS EXAMENES FINALES OCUPARON SU LUGAR. PERO LES PROMETO QUE ESTE STRESS DE NO SABER NADA DE MI SE TERMINARA PRONTITO! LES AGRADEZCO POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS. ESPERO QUE ESTE MINI SONG FIC LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO!**_

_**BESOS!**_


End file.
